Cards Are All Laid Out
Cards Are All Laid Out is the tenth episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Story 'Day 28' After a dramatic tribal council that saw Brady leave the game through a rock draw, Stephen realizes that he may have some explaining to do, knowing his alliance would be aware he didn't vote Mearl with them. Meanwhile, Azri is elated after the result, pleased to see that Brady left after trying to backstab the Kluang alliance. However, whilst feeling as though he needs to strengthen his own position, Azri decides to further help turn Stephen and Paul on one another, letting Stephen know that Paul had read his confessional. He also catches wind of Lincoln trying to jump ship from the Lautan alliance. Elsewhere, Lincoln remains in shock that he managed to survive tribal council despite his absence, believing an under the radar strategy to be beneficial for his game here on out. He also contemplates finally joining Paul's alliance, seeing his own as a sinking ship that he needs to quickly escape. 'Day 29 (Immunity Challenge)' Challenge: Bunch Of Dummies Each competitor will have a representative dummy hanging above a fire pit. Each round a question will be given on Survivor trivia, with the individual giving a correct answer last having their dummy lowed. Once a dummy has been lowered three times, it burns, resulting in the individuals removal from the challenge. The last competitor with a dummy wins immunity. Winner: Stephen ''Note: Shady was the only individual to request to go to Exile, despite being aware that Mearl had already discovered the hidden immunity idol. 'Day 30' After the immunity challenge, Paul approaches Stephen in order to work out who the Kluang alliance will be voting for, hoping to target Mearl or Shady, who he earlier admitted "disgusted" him in how they were playing the game. Paul then speaks with Lincoln, who he knows is trying to join their side in order to be the last member of his alliance to leave the game. Meanwhile, Shady begins to feel the strain of being in the minority, knowing that he and Mearl are both in the hot seat, and that he is the likely candidate to leave due to not having the protection of the hidden immunity idol. Shady then approaches Paul, believing him to hold the power within the Kluang alliance, and ultimately being his only hope of sticking around in the game. Shady continues to beat around the bush, not wanting to name any individuals, much to the annoyance of Paul, who becomes further annoyed when Shady fully asks as to what the dynamics of the Kluang alliance are. This confirms to Paul that he and his alliance should keep their votes on Shady, as removing him from the game would likely flush the idol, as well as weaken the opposition. After some waiting, Stephen goes to Azri, who he feels to be less close to Paul than Courtney is, feeling that Azri would make a useful ally now that Paul isn't fully trusting of him. The two discuss the recent events that took place after the auction, with Azri telling Stephen that Paul had told them what was in his confessional, something that Paul had denied to Stephen. The two then begin to talk further about the vote, agreeing that making a move against Paul or Courtney would be wise, in that both are currently running the game, whilst Mearl and Shady's backs are up against the wall. At tribal council, Paul and Courtney sit suspecting an easy vote to remove Shady, whilst Shady himself too believes this, not sure that Stephen and Azri will truly flip on their alliance. Mearl continues to use his idol in order to deter anyone voting for him, bluffing that he is going to play it once again. As the votes come in, it is shown that Azri, Lincoln and Stephen all jumped ship to join Mearl and Shady, blindsiding Courtney from the game in a 5-2 vote, leaving Paul fuming as she departs. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running